Future Mrs Greyback
by FanficNerd15
Summary: Mason has a big plan for Alex but needs help from the family


Mason has a big plan for Alex but needs help from her family

Mason knocked nervously on the Russo family door. He was shaking nervously, his palm was sweating. He thought about all the things he wanted to say Mr. and Mrs. Russo, he had a whole speech planned out. He was dressed up in a maroon dress shirt with black slacks and a pair of black loafers.

Alex is out with Harper to the new Crazy 10 minutes Sale that just re-opened. Max opens the door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Hey buddy", Max greeted Mason while Mason stared at his girlfriend's little brother confused. "Why are you just in your boxers, mate?" Mason asked with his thick British accent that Alex adores.

"Oh, you know…just wanted to go for a walk in the park", Max said with that stupid smirk that he wears when he's doing something stupid.

"With your boxers?", Mason ask confusingly and said "Okay…,I need to talk to your parents about something important".

"Oh yeah, they're upstairs on the couch watching tv" Max said to Mason while left for the park in his boxers. Mason smiles and shakes his head and went up to the stairs.

As Mason walks up the stairs, his heart started to beat rapidly. "Hey, Mr and Mrs. Russo", Mason said to Alex's parents as he walks towards them.

"Mason, hey, we didn't expect to see you here", Mr. Russo said as he stood up to greet Mason. Mason sat down on the chair with a serious expression on his face.

"Can I ask you both a very important question?" Mason asked.

"Sure," said Mr. Russo sat down on the orange couch next to his wife.

"Is this about Alex?" said Mr. Russo.

"Um, yeah," Mason stutter and glance nervously at Jerry and Theresa.

"I've been in love with your daughter for 7 years now and I know that both of you hated me when I broke your daughter's heart but I love your daughter very much. She makes me happy and I would do anything to make her happy. She's my everything…So, I want to ask the both of your permission to let me marry your daughter?'' Mason said as he felt like a nervous wreck. He loves Alex with every fibre in his bone.

Then without any hesitation, both Jerry and Theresa said "You've already felt like family. We couldn't be more happy to make it official but if you hurt Alex is any other way, just know that there'll be a silver bullet with your name on it. " Of course Jerry said that last part. Mason felt a huge surge of relief. He then showed both parents the ring he was going to use to propose to Alex.

"This used to belong to my grandmother and has been in the family for years. Before she passed, she told me if I was to marry my one true love, this is the ring I should propose with. I've kept this ring with me since then." Theresa felt tears in her eyes and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the ring.

—

Mason was nervous about tonight. He hopes Alex says yes. He couldn't decide what to wear, he wanted this night to be perfect. He wasn't going to go to a fancy dinner because he knows Alex wouldn't like it instead he decided to have a romantic dinner beside the lake. It's 6.30 p.m and dinner was at 7.30 p.m. He had an hour to get ready. He finally decided on blue navy single breasted suit with brown loafers.

He went to the Russo's residences and knock on the door. He saw Justin and gave him a bro hug. He looked at Mason and asks "So…tonights the night, huh?" Mason nodded.

Justin could tell Mason was nervous "Mason, don't worry she's gonna say yes. As much as I hate to admit it, she loves you very much and I know you love her too." Mason was about to respond but was cut off to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Justin and Mason turned around and saw Alex wearing a long sleeved white dress that came down just right above her knees and a 5-inch nude heels. Mason couldn't help but stare lovingly at Alex. _Wow_ _…_ _how did I get so lucky._ Mason thought.

"Hello love, you look beautiful as always" Mason complimented Alex

Alex couldn't help but blush and said "Thank you, you look handsome too" Alex and Mason kissed sweetly.

Justin couldn't help but make a gag noise. "I can feel my breakfast coming back up. Excuse me" Justin said while walking up the stairs but not before shouting "LOCK THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT!"

"Shall we, my lady?" asked Mason while offering Alex his arm.

"We shall" said Alex while hooking her arm on her man.

They walked out of the apartment and saw a black range rover. Alex was surprised when Mason opened the passenger door for her.

"What is this?" asked Alex bewilderedly

"Just get in. It's a surprise!" said Mason with that cheeky grin of his.

"You know I hate surprises and since when do you own a car?'' asked Alex confusingly.

"Well when you've lived in the world as long as I have, you tend to have a lot of things like money. Now please stop with the question and just get in please or else we'll miss our date" Mason said

 _Hope everything turns out well_ thought Mason

"Fine" Alex eventually said.

—

As Mason helped Alex in the car being the gentlemen he is then, walked to the driver seat and the engine roared to life and began driving. After sometime, he stopped in the middle of nowhere. Alex looked around and turn to Mason.

"Mase, where are we?" puzzled Alex

"Just trust me. Now, I need you to put on this blindfold'' asked Mason while holding out a blindfold.

"What? Why? What if I fall or something?" nervously asked Alex

"If that happens, I will catch you and protect you. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you" Mason said confidently.

"Ok, you better" Alex said

"Promise" Mason said

They lean in to kiss each other sweetly. After blindfolding Alex, Mason made sure that the ring was in his pocket. They began walking with Mason guiding a blindfolded Alex to their destination. After about 10 minutes, they finally arrived and Mason whispered "You ready, brown eyes?'' Alex nodded. Mason slowly took off the blindfold from Alex's eyes

The first thing Alex sees is the breathtaking view of the lake and when she slowly turned to the left, she sees a romantic candle light dinner with twinkle lights hanging off the trees. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of it all. She turned around to see Mason with a smirk on his face.

"Mason..I…I can't believe you did for me" Alex breathlessly said.

"You deserve it" adored Mason.

"Come on, let's go!" Mason said pulling Alex's hand towards the table.

As they walk hand in hand towards the table, Mason helped Alex get settled in her chair.

"Aww, thanks Mase!" adored Alex.

"Anything for you, love. Let's eat!" Mason said as he walked to his seat and sat down

They both opened the top and couldn't stop staring at the mouth watering burger and golden crispy fries. "Mmm…my favourite!" a starving Alex said.

"Haha! I thought this would be better than having a fancy meal" Mason said smiling

They continued eating and started talking about her day. All Mason could do was stare at her when she was talking "then Harper was fighting with this girl, it was so funny- Mase?" Alex snapped her fingers in front of her boyfriend's face. Mason snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at his girlfriend. _Soon to be fianc_ _é…_ _.hopefully_ Mason thought. "Yes, darling?"

"You okay? You could't stop staring at me" Alex said.

"What? I'm not allowed to stare at my beautiful girlfriend?" Mason couldn't help but smile lovingly towards her.

Mason raised his glass of Coca-Cola and said "Cheers! To the most amazing girl in the whole wide world!"

Alex raised her glass "Cheers! To the most amazing guy in the whole world!" Both of their glasses clink together.

"I still can't believe you did this all for me" gushed Alex.

"Anything for _my girl_." Mason said.

Alex couldn't help but blush. It was things like this made her realise how lucky she is to have an amazing guy like Mason. She reached out across the table and grasp his hand.

"I-I love you! I love you very much!" Alex said with teary eyes.

Even though it's been 7 years, she is still always scared to say it because she always imagined that one day she'll say it and he'll tell her that he don't love her that. She couldn't risk that with him, he was too important for her to let go. Mason looked at Alex with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you too, brown eyes!"

"Come on, dance with me" Mason said while thrusting his hand out to Alex. "But, there is no music." Alex said

"Then we'll make our own. Come on!" Mason insisted.

Alex took hold of Mason's hand as he pulled her closer and starting humming a tune as they both swayed around in circle.

"This is nice with the view and everything." Alex said.

"Yup and you're here which is a plus" Mason said as he looked down, staring at those luscious pink lips of hers.

Alex looked up and saw her boyfriend's eyes on her lip as if asking for permission. As both of their eyelids began to close, they leaned in as their lips brushed against one another. Mason's tongue licked Alex's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Alex let out a gasp and it gave Mason the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth.

She couldn't help but moaned in the process and Alex could hear what sounded like a growl coming from Mason. After a few minutes, they pulled away breathlessly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Wow" both Alex and Mason said breathlessly at the same time. They continued swaying together with no music on.

After a while, they stopped and cuddled at a nearby bench facing the lake. It was a full moon tonight but Mason managed to control his phasing.

"It's so beautiful.." Alex said in admiration.

"Yes you are" Mason said looking at Alex.

Alex turned her head and saw Mason looking at her. She smiled and blushed. _Oh my god_ _…_ _I need to stop blushing so much_ Alex thought

"No, I'm not…" she responded.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?" Mason asked in confusion.

"I'm just not" she said.

"Love, I know you. Ever since I first met you, you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. You had this aura that said that I had to have you or I would soon regret it. 7 years later and look at where we are, happy and still in love," he paused with goofy smile on his face. _This is it.._ Mason thought " I couldn't imagine a life without you in it and I don't want too."

He is standing in front of her holding her hand, got down on one knee and said " Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you be my forever?" and there there he pulls out the ring in his left hand.

Alex could't help but gasp in total surprise, looking at the man she loves. Tears glistened around her eyes and all she could do was nod.

"Yeah?" Mason asked looking up to her.

"Yeah" Alex finally responded.

Mason stood up and slid the ring on her finger. Alex look at the ring and couldn't help but think it's perfect. Alex wrapped her arms around Mason as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They both leaned in, kissing passionately and the moment was cut when Mason pulled away.

"As much as I love to continue this, we need to tell you parents the good news" he said.

"Wait, who else know about this?" Alex asked.

"Well…to put it lightly…everyone but you" he said with a sheepish grin.

"What?! How could I have not known and when did you become so sneaky?" she said.

"Well, I learned from the best." he said giving her his best grin "You know what, your parents can wait." he pulled her closer to his muscled chest "Now come here." he said with a smirk on his face.

They both leaned in and continued celebrating.

—

Mason and Alex are now on their way to the Russo residence. They both had huge goofy grin on their faces. They arrived at their destination. As always, Mason got out of the car and opened the passenger of his fiancé.

 _Wow…fiancé, I still can't believe she's said yes_ Mason thought.

They both held hands as they are walking towards Russo residence. Mason asked "I think maybe it's time that move in with me. I mean it's been 7 years, I think it is time. Don't you?"

"I think so too" Alex responded.

"So, is that a yes?" Mason asked.

She leaned up and kiss him sweetly. "What do you think?" Alex retorted

They continued walking until they were at the front door, Mason rang the doorbell. The door opened revealing Justin. He looked at both Alex and Mason "Guessing by both of your expression, you said yes. Congratulations!" he said with a knowing grin on his face while looking at Alex.

The entire Russo clan including Harper was having dinner when the newly engaged couple walks in the apartment with emotionless expression on their faces. As soon as they walked in, everyone turned with a questioning look on their faces.

"Well?" Harper said.

Alex couldn't contain anymore and let out a happy smile "Looks like I'm getting married!"

The whole family including Harper shouted in celebration. Harper walks towards to Alex and gave her best friend and her new fiancé a congratulatory hug. Alex then began showing Harper the ring Mason proposed with.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful…." Harper said in admiration.

"It was my grandmothers'. She told me to give to the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Mason paused looking at Alex "and I've finally found her" he said.

Alex couldn't help but have tears in her eyes for like what seemed the umpteen time and hug her fiancé a loving hug in front of her whole family

 _Wow…fiancé. That's gonna take some time to get used too._ Alex thought.

Jerry and Theresa hugged their new son-in-law and welcomed him to the family. Max shouted in excitement.

"WE CAN FINALLY HAVE WEREWOLF THANKSGIVING!"

Everybody laughed at the youngest Russo enthusiasm. As they sat on the orange couch, Alex began telling all of them of how Mason proposed. Alex got done telling the story.

"Awww….." Harper said "Why couldn't you be that romantic during our proposal?" she said while smacking Justin's arm.

"Hey! I was romantic. Besides, you said yes didn't you." Justin said.

He and Harper started dating a few months after the wizards competition. Justin proposed last year and their wedding is in 2 months. They are very excited.

—

Alex followed Mason home to his soon-to-be ours apartment. Alex left some of her clothes, so she changed from her white dress to one of Mason's t-shirt and shorts. As Mason is in the bathroom taking a shower, Alex couldn't stop to admire her ring. She didn't even hear Mason stepped out from the bathroom. He stood behind her and wrap his arm around her.

"You okay?" he ask while pressing a fleeting kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in" she said. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

She stood on her tiptoes and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Think you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me, Mr. Greyback?" Alex questioned.

"I was ready the day I met you, Mrs. Greyback?" Mason said.

"Mmm…Mrs. Greyback. I could get used to that" said a gleeful Alex

"Well, get used to it, love because it's happening. One way or another," Mason said as he leaned in to kiss.

Eventually, they were both exhausted of the day's event and just couldn't wait to fall asleep. As they both cuddled in bed, they gave each other their goodnight kisses.

"I love you, Mason Edward Greyback" she said.

"I love you too, Alexandra Margarita Russo soon-to-be Greyback" he said.

And they both slept with smiles on their faces.

The End


End file.
